


Switcheroo

by TheOtherXOPrincess



Series: Special Powers and Other Catastrophies [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherXOPrincess/pseuds/TheOtherXOPrincess
Summary: One Shot, takes place after the events of My So-Called Life, but can be read alone.Even after having defeated their archenemy, Kurt (alias Icicle) and Blaine (alias Argent, superhero in training) thought that they and the rest of the New Directions could relax a bit, concentrate on their lives as normal teenagers…But noo, another new supervillain needs to foil their plans (again).Yup, being a superhero never gets boring.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hinted Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Series: Special Powers and Other Catastrophies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
> 
> I honestly didn't plan a One Shot sequel to MSL, but since that story had so many hits, I got motivated, so here it is, after a four month hiatus...  
> Hope you enjoy it :D

“How can you do all of that?”, Blaine asked for the hundredth time while he and Kurt were eating dinner at Breadstixx. He worriedly looked at his boyfriend who had dark circles under his eyes. “You look tired. Did you even get enough sleep in the past couple of weeks?”

Kurt shook his head. “I know, I know, I shouldn’t stress myself, but it’s just…so much lately”, he explained tiredly. “There is so much going on around the world.”

Mr. Schue wanted him to do some research on a Venezuelan supervillain they wanted to take down and he had been up all night to write an article about him. It was naïve of people to think that fighting crime was always action-packed and exciting. Tracking down supervillains was also part of their daily schedules because Mr. Schue wanted them to know as much as possible about their possible opponents so that they could defeat them more easily. Why was he so naïve to think that everything would get easier once they had defeated Dr. Gloom alias Pam Anderson alias Blaine’s mom?

Yes, they had no main villain that had been close to Dr. Gloom since they put her down (okay, she forfeited, but let's not dwell on that...), but all those super powered petty criminals that came out of nowhere were keeping them on the go as well.

“It’s so unfair that I am not allowed to join you and the New Directions yet”, Blaine pouted, disappointedly chewing on his carrot. “I mean, you were allowed to fight crime only a couple of months after you got your powers.”

That was true. After Kurt and the other New Direction members almost got hit by a freaky meteorite one year ago during a school project and got superpowers, they had become the first crime fighting superhero group worldwide and were allowed to chase criminals after only some weeks of training. Now that the superhero academy had opened, the students underwent a training program for at least six months before they were allowed to go out and fight crime. At least, Blaine didn’t have to wait that long because he already helped the New Directions take down Dr. Gloom (without any superpowers). Plus, he accompanied them to crime fighting sprees shortly after he had acquired his powers thanks to the explosion at the Statue of Liberty in New York back then.

“Because back then, we have been the first superhero group in the world. But hey, at least, Mr. Schue allowed you to come with us and watch us fight”, Kurt pointed out. “And you also got a superhero codename. More than all those freshmen of the academy have.”

Blaine sighed theatrically. “Yes, you are probably right.” He suddenly looked serious again. “But I think that you should relax, okay? Don’t overwork yourself, continue living your life. Even strong superheroes like you need to rest. You can’t be Icicle all the time. Remember, you are also Kurt Hummel. And it’s been a long time since I have seen him, just sayin.”

Kurt laughed shortly “I know, and you are right”, he whispered to him so that people around them couldn’t hear him. “But at the moment, the world needs Icicle more than it needs me.”

“Nonsense”, Blaine disagreed, shaking his head. “Firstly, you _are_ Icicle. And secondly, it's not true, and we both know it. Because you are the most awesome person in the world.”

“Blaine, don’t make me blush”, Kurt whined, but was smiling a bit.

At that moment, the alarm of the mission wristbands went off.

“A new villain is making trouble again”, Kurt read out loud the message Artie sent them.

Blaine’s eyes were sparkling with excitement and Kurt needed to smile again when he and his boyfriend rushed out of the restaurant after having put some dollar bills on the table.

…

When they arrived at the crime scene, people were screaming and running out of the burning mall.

“What the hell happened here?”, Kurt asked Mercedes next to him who had also just arrived. “Why is it always the mall they want to burn down?”

The heroine just shrugged. “No idea. But let’s find out.”

The New Directions rushed into the building, looking around.

And were surprised to see a brown haired girl walk towards them with a grey and tight suit and a silver mask, carrying bags with probably stolen dollar bills in her hands.

Santana nudged Kurt. “See, Lady Lips, that’s what a cut out must look like.”, she smirked.

Annoyed, Kurt rolled his eyes. “We already had that topic, Satan”, he whispered to her.

In the meanwhile, Finn walked closer to her with his arms crossed. “Who the hell are you?”, he wanted to know, eyeing her up and down.

The female villain whistled. “Force, you do indeed look more attractive in real life than on all the posters or on TV.”

Rachel stepped forward, protectively clutching his arm. “Don’t even think about flirting”, she spat.

For that sentence, Kurt would have wanted to strangle her. How dared she break one of the golden rules! Telling people of their relationship statuses within the team was never a good idea.

The villain, however, smirked. “Don’t worry, Sirenia, I am not interested. You can have him.”

“You didn’t answer his question”, Quinn said icily. “Who are you?”

Her silver high heeled boots were clicking on the floor when the woman came closer. “Who I am is irrelevant. But I am telling you, let me do my business, and nobody will get hurt.”

At that, Puck laughed loudly. “That chick needs to be delusional”, he chuckled amusedly. “That’s too bad, I would have loved to ask her out for a date.” He crossed his arms as well. “Point is, we are twelve people, you are alone. You don’t stand a chance.”

The girl was still smirking. “Yeah, let’s see about that, Velocity. And if we weren’t enemies, I would have said yes.” She threw Puck a flirtatious glance.

Santana rolled her eyes. “Enough small talk; let’s fight!”, she decided and started running towards her with her hands on fire.

“Yay!”, Brittany cheered as she turned into a …walrus?

Kurt cocked his head to the side, confused. “Why did you just turn into a walrus, Miss Animorph?”

“Because walruses are big and strong”, Brittany explained telepathically, sounding proud. “And I just saw a documentary about them before I had to come here, so I thought about it and turned into one.”

Tina next to her facepalmed.

In the meantime, Mercedes had started attacking their opponent with seed bombs, Sam with electrical surges and Mike with elongated fists.

“That’s all you can do?”, the girl sneered, yawning when she dodged a part of a wall Finn just threw at her. “Boring!”

Blaine just watched the team fight against the villain in awe, hiding behind a part of the wall.

“Why are you even here?”, Kurt asked her while he threw icicles at her.

The girl dodged all of them with ease. “I just wanted to have fun after my little theft spree, easy as that. But you are no match for me.”

She lifted her hands and suddenly, there was a bright lightning. “Let’s turn this more interesting.”

Kurt and the rest of the New Directions needed to cover their hands because of the bright light.

When it stopped…nothing had happened.

“What was that?”, Artie asked over the headset. “What happened?”

Santana walked over to the villain and put her hands on her hips. “That’s it? That’s your power? Doing nothing?” She laughed at her, slapping her hand on her thigh.

But the girl didn’t stop smirking. “Don’t count your chickens before they hatch, Blaze”, she said amusedly.

“I wouldn’t be so smug if I was you”, the Latina commented dryly and was about to put her hands on fire again. But for some reason, it didn’t work. “What the fuck? My powers!” When she tried it again with another hand movement, something different happened.

Santana _disappeared._

“Sa… _Blaze_?”, Brittany, who had turned back into her human self, shouted. “Where are you?”

“Right next to you”, they heard another voice, but saw nobody.

Kurt eyed the villain up and down. “What have you done to her?”, he asked the girl.

Instead of answering, that dumb girl even dared to laugh what made Kurt angry. Now, it was time to teach that impudent brat a lesson. Pissed, he lifted his hands to hit her with an icebeam. But instead, he got hit with an _electrical surge_ himself and fell to the floor.

“What the hell? Did you just attack yourself, Icicle?”, Mercedes asked worriedly and rushed over to him. “Wait, let me help you up.” When she reached out to help him up, Kurt got burned with a fire spark coming out of her hands.

“Ouch! Did you just burn me?”, Kurt said irritatedly.

Mercedes’ eyes widened in shock. “But…”

The female villain’s laughing became louder and louder. Finn narrowed his eyes, and when he was about to use his powers to lift up another piece of wall – he turned into a goldfish.

“Oh my gosh!” Rachel rushed over to him, but on her way, her legs got longer and longer, and she tripped over her own limbs that looked like spaghetti now.

Sam who had been next to Finn, bended down to pick him up, but when he tried to reach out for him, the blond hero suddenly got swept away after only one hand movement and crashed out of the window.

“That’s so funny!”, Brittany cheered, clapping her hands, but while she clapped, giant tendrils around her broke out of the floor and got bigger and more dangerous.

“Stop it!”, Quinn shouted. Her suddenly supersonic shout caused Mike to fall down, when his elbows met the floor, the heavy marble floor cracked. Tina who had tried to catch him had caused the marble floor in front of her to turn into ice.

Puck who tried to stop their enemy, couldn’t move as well. He dazedly stared down his body, dozens of metallic items were sticking to it. “What.The.Hell?”

The female villain cracked up. “Well, my job is done. I planned to take you down, but as I can see, you are great at doing it yourself.”

With that, she walked out of the mall without a care, bags full of money were in her arms. Kurt still couldn’t move because of the electrical shock he just gave himself and angrily gritted his teeth.

Before the villain left, she turned around one last time, smirking. “Oh, and by the way, the name’s _Switcheroo._ ”

After she was gone, Kurt looked around irritatedly. “Blaine? Where are you?”

Instead of an answer, he saw a blur rushing over to him – and bumping against the wall.

Santana who was still invisible cracked up and Blaine rubbed his head sheepishly, sitting up.

“What has she done to us?”, Rachel, who still lied on the floor with her elongated limbs, wondered.

“You don’t have to be a genius to know that Switcheroo switched all of your powers”, Artie told them via headset.

Kurt groaned. _Great, just great._

…

Mr. Schue looked at the New Directions, frowning.

“So that new villain... what was her name again?”

“Switcheroo”, Kurt said, scowling. He flinched when he got an electroshock from his phone after he had touched it.

“And she switched all of your powers?”

“Yeah, she did”, a still invisible Santana complained. “And can somebody _please_ help me turn visible again?”

Tina cocked her head to the side. “I never had any problems with my powers”, she pointed out. “Just concentrate on that you want to be visible.”

“I do!”, the Latina grumbled annoyed. “But it isn’t working!”

Mr. Schue got up from his seat and went to the direction Santana’s voice came from. “Hang on, Santana, I will just take away your powers, and then, we are going to find a way so that you can control them until you got your own powers back.”

“Mr. Schue, no!”, Artie who had just looked at his notes, called out and quickly rolled towards him and Santana, but it was already too late.

As soon as he had touched Santana, Artie, Puck and Blaine who had been the closest to the invisible heroine and the agent, flinched. Santana suddenly turned visible again.

Confused, Mr. Schue looked at the hero with super intelligence. “What was that, Artie?”

“I wanted to tell you that…” As if he just woke up, Artie blinked and stared at his notes. “I…I have no idea what I just wanted to say. Those calculations…don’t make sense anymore.”

“Can I have a look at it?”, Puck asked.

At that, Artie burst out laughing. “No offence, dude, but you have difficulties with counting to ten. I am the most intelligent man in the entire world, so…”

“When Mr. Schue just touched Santana to take away her abilities, his touch caused a molecular reaction. His powers combined with Switcheroo’s do have another impact on her powers.”, Puck deadpanned.

Everyone in the room was just staring at him with an open mouth.

“Is it just me or was it weird to hear scientific words coming out of his mouth?”, Kurt voiced what everyone was thinking.

Puck held his head, groaning. “Why do I keep on hearing voices in my head?”

“That’s why I couldn’t understand anymore what I have been writing a couple of minutes ago” Artie looked at Puck in a reproachful way. “You snatched my powers!”

In the next moment, all of the keys, forks and spoons suddenly came flying over to him and stuck to his body. Artie yelped and fell out of his wheelchair.

Santana was nowhere to be seen, neither was Blaine.

Kurt looked around, but there was no Blaine far and wide. “Blaine?”

“Right next to you”, Blaine’s voice said sheepishly. “I think I turned invisible.”

“But if you turned invisible, how about…”

Rachel wasn’t able to end her sentence when suddenly a bright blur was appearing next to them.

“Somebody help me!”, Santana who was running around in the HQ, high speed, shrieked. “I don’t know how to stop!”

Puck scratched his imaginary beard, then, his face lit up. “Just run towards Mike. And you, Mike, try to get a grip on her with your super-strength and don’t let go of her.”

“Sure thing”, Mike nodded and did as he said.

Now, Santana was sitting next to Mike who had put an arm around her shoulders, but she was still fidgeting with her feet in a super-fast way.

“Oh, hello there, muscles”, the Latina purred when she felt Mike’s biceps. Tina on the other end of the table threw her a killing and jealous glance.

“He is _my_ boyfriend, Santana”, she hissed icily. When she gripped the table in front of her, it was suddenly covered with frost, and she jerked her hands back.

“Used to happen to me every now and then”, Kurt said compassionately. “After some time, it stops.”

“But it happens _everytime_ I touch something”, Tina whined.

“Same here”, Mercedes agreed contritely. “Only that I put things on fire.”

Kurt cocked his head to the side. He never had any problems with his powers.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat loudly to get everyone’s attention. “So if I’m getting this right, you all got problems with keeping those powers under control?”

Everyone in the room nodded.

“What if there is a reason why you got your certain ability at the meteorite clash?”, the agent reasoned. “What if you all got powers that suited your personalities? As the GDEA and we know right now, the radiation of the space rock did not only affect you physically but also mentally, your powers are linked to your personalities. What if your personalities and your powers you have now are not compatible? Maybe that’s why you have problems.”

Finn who had just accidently turned into a dog, barked.

“Finn, you need to talk to us in your head, we can’t understand you like that”, Brittany explained to him. The place around her seat resembled a small garden, and the plants she had created kept growing.

Quinn next to her had stayed unusually silent because she was afraid she could hurt someone with her voice again.

Sam to her right had tied his hands so that he didn’t move them and accidently cause a small hurricane, like half an hour ago.

“We need to find that Switcheroo or whatever her name is and make her switch back our powers”, Rachel whose left arm was longer than her right spoke up.

“I agree with Rachel”, Sam said, looking down his tied hands with a frown. “We can’t stay like this because it sucks.”

…

“Ouch!”, Kurt hissed for the hundredth time that day. Again, he had shocked himself with one of the sparks his fingertips had created.

“Are you okay?”, Blaine asked him compassionately. The two of them were once again at the Lima Bean, getting their coffees before they would head to the superhero academy.

“I wonder how Sam could handle his powers”, Kurt thought out loud. “I mean everything around here is pure electricity. I get electro shocks from my phone all the time, when I turn on the light switch, whenever I get too close to the TV, when I touch my laptop…”

“I think I get what you mean”, Blaine cut him off, grimacing. “But you will get it right. How did you do it back then when you got ice powers?”

“It was so much easier”, Kurt remembered. “Yes, I had troubles at the beginning to keep it under control, but it wasn’t as bad as it is now!”

Blaine took a sip of his coffee, smiling encouragingly. “Hey, you just need time to get used to it until we found a way to switch our powers back.”

“And what about you? Do you have Tina’s power under control?”

The former prep-school boy shrugged. “I need to stay concentrated all the time, or else, some body part of me might turn invisible without me noticing it. It’s…” He trailed off when another person walked over to them.”

“Blaine? What a coincidence to meet you here!” A guy in a Dalton Blazer and green eyes was standing next to their table now, smirking.

Blaine’s face lit up. “Sebastian! Long time no see, right?” He got up and kissed Sebastian on both cheeks.

Kurt cocked his eyebrow.

“Kurt, this is Sebastian, my old childhood friend. Sebastian, this is Kurt, my boyfriend. I think I told you about him, right?”

Sebastian nodded and didn’t stop smirking. “Yes, I think you did. Nice to finally meet you, Kurt.”

Something about the way Sebastian spelled his name irritated Kurt for some reason. But he shook his hand anyway when Sebastian stuck it out.

Blaine got up. “Well, I think I need another pack of sugar. In the meantime, the two of you can get acquainted.”

He turned around and walked away.

Even though Kurt didn’t like that Sebastian guy the moment he came to their table, he tried to smile. “So…how did you and Blaine meet?”

“That’s none of your business” Sebastian was still smirking, but his tone was cold.

In his head, Kurt counted to three so that he calmed down. Last time when he got angry, David Karofsky almost got turned into ice, and he didn’t want to know what would happen if he lost his temper with powers he didn’t have a grasp on.

“You know what?”, Kurt said in a hostile way. “I tried it the friendly way. But obviously, you are not interested.”

Sebastian snorted. “Interested? In being friends with a gay face like you? A gay face that is not good enough for someone awesome like Blaine?”

Kurt gasped for air. “What did you just say?”

“You are not good enough for Blaine”, Sebastian repeated dryly. “And I am sure he will realize it soon. I know him for ten years now and I almost wrapped him around my pinky finger when you got into my way and ruined everything.”

“Well, I wonder why Blaine never fell for a wretched meerkat like you”, Kurt retorted icily. “Because he is one of the good guys, other than you.”

Sebastian laughed. “Oh, don’t be sad if he dumps you for me soon, gay face. Because he wants a real man, someone exciting, and someone who wears girls’ clothes obviously isn’t.”

That was the final straw. Making fun of Kurt’s fashion style was a low blow. No one ever messed with Kurt Hummel’s taste in fashion. Like, _ever._

“What. Did. You. Just. Say?”, Kurt hissed with gritted teeth.

Sebastian took a sip of his coffee without knowing that he was about to make a big mistake. “You heard me, gay face. You dress like a girl.”

At that moment, something inside Kurt snapped. He balled his hands to fists and narrowed his eyes angrily.

Suddenly, all the light bulbs on the ceiling blew up, the phones people were holding in their hands emitted sparks.

Kurt’s eyes widened in shock. It was not hard to guess to know who was responsible for all the mini explosions.

Sebastian cocked his eyebrows, unimpressed. “Those people in Lima are so barbaric, they can’t even run an efficient coffee shop. How pathetic. That’s why I told Blaine not to change to that private school in Lima.”

Kurt swore, he was so close to giving Sebastian an electroshock, screw the three golden rules. Luckily, Blaine turned up at that moment. “Have you just seen what happened? Crazy, right?” His smile was fake so he probably knew that Kurt had something to do with it, but Sebastian didn’t notice.

“What were the two of you even talking about?”

“Oh, we were just chatting about trivialities”, Sebastian answered evasively, exchanging hostile glances with Kurt.

Blaine, oblivious to what had really happened, smiled. “Great to see that the two of you get along so well. Maybe we could all spend time in the future together.”

 _Oh, hell no_ , Kurt thought, but forced himself to smile anyway, for Blaine’s sake.

…

“How is it until now?”, Kurt asked Blaine over the phone while he was sitting in one of the cafés of the mall a couple of days later, drinking a milkshake. He meant the visit at Blaine’s doting grandaunt Ellie in Indianapolis.

“It’s okay”, Blaine sighed. “At least, she didn’t call me Gregory until now.”

Gregory was Blaine’s older cousin and they didn’t look alike at all. Nevertheless, Blaine’s grandaunt mistook him for Gregory all the time which slowly started to piss off Blaine.

“I need to hang up, she wants to talk to me.” Blaine didn’t look that happy about it.

Kurt laughed. “Come on, Blaine, it’s not that bad. You only see her twice a year. Try to be nice to her, no matter how she calls you.”

He could hear how Blaine groaned quietly. “I know and I will try. But now, I really need to go.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

After Blaine had hung up, Kurt carefully put his phone into his pocket so that he didn’t accidently create sparks again and hurt himself.

When he looked around, he realized that not that many people were in the coffee shop, probably because it was late, they would close soon. He got up and checked the time while he headed towards the exit of the mall.

Nine pm, time to drive home before his dad would get angry again. Maybe, he could curl up on the sofa at home and watch some movies on Netflix, unless his dad didn’t already block the TV to watch those boring football games.

“Gay face?”

_Oh no._

Praying that he didn’t hear the voice he thought he had just heard, Kurt froze and slowly turned around.

His prayers hadn’t been answered.

Cause none other than Sebastian “Meerkat” Smythe was standing behind him now with a dozen shopping bags in his hands. “Well, well, well”, he smirked. “What a coincidence! It’s so nice to see you again.”

“I couldn’t say the same about you”, Kurt scoffed with narrowed eyes. “What do you want?”

Sebastian didn’t stop smirking. “No friendly small talk? Come on, gay face, we are friends, aren’t we?”

“Friends don’t give friends offensive nicknames”, Kurt hissed.

“Oh, don’t be so huffy about it” Sebastian came closer to him “About what I said last time: I am serious, Gay Face. I will do everything in my power to get Blaine. And I always get what I want.”

“In your dreams, Smythe”, Kurt said in a hostile way. “What is your plan? Buy Blaine’s love? Oh, come on.”

“As you know, money has no smell”, the prep schoolboy answered dryly. “Guess what: I got us two places for a year abroad. It’s a program for juniors like Blaine and me, and it’s in Paris.”

Sebastian retrieved his phone from his pocket, unlocked it and showed him the display. “It’s at one of the most prestigious schools in Europe. When we were little, Blaine and I planned to do a gap year in highschool, long before you turned his head.”

All Kurt could do was stare at him. “That’s…that’s not true.”

“Yes, it is, Gay Face”, Sebastian answered him back. “Didn’t Blaine tell you that he sent the application exactly one year ago?”

Kurt frowned, thinking. One year ago, he and Blaine hadn’t even met yet. But so many things had happened since then, so many _life changing_ things.

“Do you really want to forbid him from making his dreams come true? Not many students get a place in that exchange program”, Sebastian said sneeringly. “But I have good contact people, and being wealthy was also quite helpful.”

To be honest, Kurt was at a loss of words.

“And guess what: Blaine and I, we are going to spend so much time together as we are going to be in the same host family that even has a poodle. Oh, and he will certainly realize what a wimp you are and succumb to my charms. I mean, it’s Paris, the city of love”, Sebastian went on. “He will forget you. And he will recognize that you are nothing but an annoying millstone around his neck. And he will fall for _moi_.”

Kurt needed a lot of force not to get angry. “So you are not doing this for Blaine?”, he hissed. “You want to get back at me? You want to steal him away from me?”

At that, Sebastian needed to laugh. “Admittedly, pissing you off is the icing on the cake. But I love Blaine more than you will ever love him. He is better off without a bitchy fairy princess like you.”

Kurt pressed his lips into a thin line so that he didn’t yell not so PG rated words at him.

With an arrogant face expression, Sebastian turned on his heel. “If you would excuse me, I have been invited to a party. Breathing in the same oxygen as you is doing something to me, and I don’t think it’s positive. After all, I don’t want to turn into a menstruating diva.”

With that, Sebastian walked towards the elevator, pushed the button and got in.

Kurt who had stayed behind couldn’t hold back his anger any longer. He felt like smoke came out of both his ears because he was beyond pissed, more pissed than ever before.

He stamped his foot angrily. “Sebastian, you are such a…”

Apparently, the electricity didn’t survive his fit of rage. Because in the next moment, all the lights went out, and it was pitch dark inside the mall.

“What the hell?”, people around him were screaming.

“Isn’t there an emergency backup generator?”, another person asked.

“It’s not working as well, the wires burnt out! How is that even possible?”

Kurt cursed inwardly. Those freaking powers were starting to be a pain in the neck. How he missed his old powers…

“Help! Somebody help!”, he heard someone scream. “There is a young man stuck in one of the elevators!”

“Can’t anyone just call the fire service?”

“Our phones don’t work either!”

Kurt quickly went hiding behind a wall where he pushed the button of his mission wristband and changed into his Icicle persona.

When he was about to call Mr. Schue, sparks came out of his gadget and he jerked his finger back when it started smoking.

Great.

Those powers were slowly getting problematic.

Whatever, he needed to save that person in the elevator. He couldn’t help but smile when he thought about how he had met Blaine for the second time after he had saved him.

What a déjà-vu.

“Oh my gosh, it’s Icicle!”, he heard a girl scream delightedly when he flew towards the elevator door.

Kurt waved at her shortly, and the girl looked like she would faint any moment.

“Do you have a girlfriend?”, she asked excitedly.

“Sorry, but I play for the other team”, Kurt answered absentmindedly while he inspected the door closer.

Back then when he had saved Blaine, he just crushed the doors by turning them into ice. But now that his powers had changed…

“That’s a shame”, the girl muttered unhappily. “Why are all the good guys gay?”

“You rather mean why are all the good guys straight?”, Kurt said while he thought of a way to open the doors with his new powers. “Other mothers do also have attractive sons, sweetie.”

The girl pouted. “Yes, I think you are right. Maybe I just didn’t try enough until now.”

Kurt slammed his hands against the door, sparks were flying out of his hands and the door opened jerkily. _Finally!_ “Believe me, you will find your prince charming soon”, he winked at her before he flew down. “Maybe he is closer than you think.”

“Wait, I thought you had ice pow…” He couldn’t hear the girl anymore as he flew down and farther away from her.

When he was at the elevator cabin, he opened the shaft, looked down – and gasped for air.

Because down there was none other than Sebastian Smythe.

…

Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw the hero sitting up there. “Icicle?”

“Yes, that’s me”, Kurt said, tensed up. He needed to calm down, his codex told him that he needed to save everyone, even if that someone had just insulted him without batting an eyelash. Besides, he needed to stick to the three golden rules Mr. Schue had told them:

_Rule number one: Never ever say anything that gives away your real identity._  
_Rule number two: Don't be disrespectful or rude towards the people you are saving._  
_Rule number three: Avoid getting personal and never hit on the people you are saving._

Those three rules were hanging in every classroom of the Superhero Academy, and Mr. Schue ~~told~~ _ordered_ them to take them seriously.

So he flashed his best stage smile. “Hold on, we will get you out of here in no time.”

If he had it his way, he would let Sebastian rot in there forever. Because seriously, the world would be a better place without scheming people like him.

“This is astonishing”, Sebastian gushed when saw the hero flying down and landing next to him. When he retrieved his phone to take a photo, he noticed that it was dead, and his face fell. “What a weird blackout. I didn’t know phones could be affected as well; they have their own batteries.”

 _Unless the blackout had been caused by a pissed off superhero because you made him angry in the first place_ , Kurt thought grimly. Instead, he forced himself to keep smiling. “So, what’s your name, prep-school boy?”, he asked even though he already knew it.

“Sebastian Smythe”, he answered charmingly, and Kurt refrained himself from rolling his eyes.

He nodded and turned to the elevator doors.

“It’s no use”, Sebastian commented, pointing at the pitch-black display panel. “Before it went out, it said that we are between two floors.”

“If that’s the case, I have to bring you up there”, Kurt answered tightly.

Sebastian’s eyes lit up. “What a great idea”, he gushed.

Why did the god he didn’t even believe in make him save Sebastian of all people? _Why?_

He grabbed Sebastian’s waist and started flying up to the elevator doors he had opened. Mr. Schue told them that normal humans weren’t used to flying, so he needed to do it extra slow instead of high speed.

These were the five longest minutes in Kurt’s life.

“When I heard you talk to that girl up there, you said that you were gay”, Sebastian said once they had taken off. He winked flirtatiously. “So am I.”

“Great”, Kurt answered tonelessly.

“Do you have a man by your side?”, Sebastian wanted to know.

Kurt bit his tongue to not insult him. After that, he took a deep breath. ”That, Sebastian Smythe,”, he said, trying his best to sound formal and polite “is none of your business.”

“Attractive AND quick witted”, Sebastian gushed. “I think I like you more and more, Icicle. You are a man with a lot of qualities.”

“Says the one who just called me a menstruating diva”, Kurt muttered under his breath.

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing, nothing”, Kurt said quickly. “I am sure I am not your type.”

“Don’t be silly, Icicle”, Sebastian answered him back, laughing. “Of course, you are.”

Luckily, they had arrived at the floor were the elevator doors were opened, and Kurt put down the prep-school boy.

“Thank you, Icicle”, Sebastian said, looking grateful. “You probably saved my life.”

Kurt waved it off. “No big deal.” It was nice to see another version of Smythe for a change. A version that knew how to say thank you.

“Well, look at that, whom do we have here?” None other than Switcheroo was walking towards them, again with a lot of bags in her hands.

 _Could this day get any worse?,_ Kurt thought. Angrily, he stepped closer to her. “How dare you switching our powers?!”, he hissed.

Switcheroo laughed. “It was a nice change, you need to admit it as well, right?”

“That’s it!” When Kurt was about to give her an electroshock, only a tiny spark came out of his hands. "You've got to be kidding me!"

The female villain cracked up. “That’s all you can do?”

Kurt tried again, but this time, an even smaller spark came out of his fingertips.

Tears of laughter ran down Switcheroo’s face when she laughed. “And you are supposed to be the high and mighty Icicle? You are more of an Icic- _fail!”,_ she chuckled.

“Hey!”, another voice shouted, and Kurt realized that it had been Sebastian’s. “Never ever call him like that again!”, he said, sounding pissed. “Icicle is a better person than you will ever be! He is an honorable guy, other than a bitchy brat like you who ripped off Britney Spears’ outfit of _Oops I did it again_. That’s so nineties, it’s embarrassing.”

“My outfit is silver, not red!”, Switcheroo pouted. “And you look like a toothpick that is about to break apart any time.”

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly. “Ouch.”, he said dryly. “You look like a giant baby in sleepers whose pacifier has just been taken away.”

Kurt needed to snort with laughter and covered his mouth so that it looked like he coughed. He needed to give him that, Sebastian always had good comebacks, kind of like a male Santana.

But it was his job to act professional, as Mr. Schue had told them a thousand of times. He needed to be better than the bad guys.

So he turned to Sebastian. “Please, let me handle that, okay?”

“As you wish, Icicle”, Sebastian, pronouncing Icicle in an awe-struck way.

“This ends now, Switcheroo”, Kurt demanded, crossing his arms when he turned around again. “I want my old powers back.”

“Nah, I am not in the mood”, Switcheroo said, shaking her head. She retrieved a weapon from her belt and pointed it at him. “Let’s fight instead.”

When Kurt tried hitting her with an electrical surge again – _he_ got hit.

 _What a déjà vu_ , he thought contritely when he lied on the floor, unable to move.

“Icicle, no!”, Sebastian called out.

Switcheroo burst into laughter and held her stomach. “This was a short fight. Icicle knocked out himself, how pathetic.”

“Try fighting with powers that aren’t made for you”, Kurt hissed angrily. “It’s not as easy as it looks.”

“Whatever.” She came closer with her weapon still pointed at him. “Game over, Icicle.”

“I beg to differ”, another voice said, and when she turned around, she saw how Finn and the rest of the New Directions was walking towards them.

“Force”, Switcheroo said in an annoyed tone. “You just crashed my party.”

“Take this, bitch” Artie lifted his hands and a bunch of car keys, spoons, forks, knives and coins came flying to her.

“Dammit!”, she cursed and fell to the floor. "What are you even doing here, Brainwave?"

Artie smiled to himself. “I didn’t know that going to missions was that dope. I always had to stay at the HQ to coordinate everything.”

Puck just sat one a bench, pouting. “I miss my powers. With brainpowers, I can’t fight.”

Finn who had just turned into a lion, roared and lunged at her as well. “If you don’t give me my powers back, I will maul you, I am serious.”, he threatened telepathically.

In the meanwhile, Mercedes and Rachel helped up Kurt. “You okay, white boy?”, Mercedes asked him worriedly.

Kurt nodded dazedly. “Yes. Yes, I think so. How did you even know I needed help?”

“There was a blackout at the mall, and we couldn’t contact you as well”, Rachel explained. “That was suspicious.”

He looked over to Switcheroo who had lifted her hands defensively.

“You want your powers back?”, she said and lifted her hands. “Here you are.”

When the lightning stopped this time, Kurt exchanged questioning glances with the others. “Did it work?”

“My head doesn’t feel like it was about to puke nerdy stuff, and I can’t hear your voices in my head anymore. That’s a good sign, right?”, Puck said.

Finn had just turned back into his human self and fell on top of Switcheroo.

“It worked.”, he confirmed, rubbing his neck sheepishly when Rachel glared at him.

“Hold up, guys…” Quinn still looked doubtful. She yelped when her hands were suddenly on fire. “It didn’t work, we switched powers again!”, she complained.

“Oh, come on!”, Mercedes called out, and all the glass panes cracked.

Rachel threw her a killing glance. “You have my power? That’s unfair!”, she whined and threw her hands up. A sudden gust of wind made her fall to the floor, and she groaned.

Kurt came closer to Switcheroo and crossed his arms. “Do you even know how to switch our powers back?”

Switcheroo shrugged sheepishly. “To be honest, I have absolutely no idea”, she confessed.

“What?!”, Quinn screeched hysterically. “I don’t want to be a human torch forever!”

“Great, just great…”, Sam voiced was everyone was thinking. “And yes, Kurt, I am the smart one now”, he said when he noticed his questioning glance. “Kind of ironical considering that I have dyslexia. Whether I can…”

“No, you can’t keep my powers, dude”, Artie said sternly.

The blond boy shrugged. “It was worth a try…”

…

A special police unit came to the crime scene to arrest Switcheroo and to bring her to a special department of Lima Heights which was only for superpowered villains.

“I came as fast as I could”, Blaine who just rushed over to them, said breathlessly. “Grandaunt Ellie didn’t want to let me go and flying to another state takes longer than I thought.”

“You didn’t miss that much”, Kurt shrugged and gave him a short hug.

“You almost crashed me”, Blaine remarked when he pulled away.

Kurt nodded sheepishly. “I got Finn’s super strength when Switcheroo just switched our powers again.”

“I didn’t miss that much, I see”, Blaine said sarcastically.

Before they could haul off the criminal, Agent Schue suddenly entered the mall with Ms. Pillsbury in tow. “Wait a second, officers”, he said to the policemen, showing them his ID. “Let me talk to her.”

The men let go of her and Mr. Schue turned to the criminal. “Would you please take off your mask? I would like to know who you are.”

“Why?”, Switcheroo snapped. “It’s none of your business anyway.”

“Please”, Ms. Pillsbury said warmly. “We can’t help you if we don’t know your identity.”

Sighing, the girl took off her silver mask.

“Who the hell are you?”, Santana asked her, hands on her hips.

“My name is Harmony”, Switcheroo answered her question. “I am a student at Carmel High.”

“And why did you run around and rob shops?”, Finn asked her, glaring. “Do you think it’s fun to rob people that worked hard to earn their money?”

Harmony pressed her lips into a thin line. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“She did it to pay for her college”, Sam answered her question after having read her mind. Harmony threw him a killing glance, but he kept on talking anyway. “She got an early admission to NYADA, a prestigious arts college, but her parents can’t afford it.”

“I can’t tell them to mortgage because they have difficulties to pay back their current debts”, Harmony spoke up, fighting back her tears. “My older brothers already went to college, and they are already a financial burden for them. And NYADA’s fee is higher than other colleges’ fees.”

“And what about a scholarship?”, Ms. Pillsbury asked softly.

Harmony laughed bitterly. “I didn’t get one. NYADA doesn’t offer that many of those and their conditions are just ridiculous and impossible to achieve.” Tears were streaming down her face now. “But now, my future plans seemed to have changed anyway. I will spend the next years in jail, so let’s get this over with.” She nodded to the officers.

“Wait”, Mr. Schue said. “There is another way to solve this.” He turned to Harmony. “How about you enroll at the Superhero Academy? You have a lot of potential, but you still need to learn a lot.”

“Is this a good idea, Mr. Schue?”, Kurt said doubtfully, but was ignored.

Harmony snorted. “I doubt that you want someone like me in your team, Agent Schuester.”

Mr. Schue shook his head. “Oh, I do. You will do great, I know that. I already talked to the people of the police department: If you agree to attend the Superhero Academy, to do community service and to give back all the money you have stolen, you don’t have to go to jail.”

“But…”

“Of course, we will make sure you can go to NYADA after you have graduated from our school”, Mr. Schue added.

Harmony went silent.

But after a while, she nodded slowly. “Fine.”

“And when are we going to get our normal powers back?”, Rachel whined.

Mr. Schue turned to her. “As soon as possible, I promise.”

…

“It’s great to have my own powers back again”, Kurt sighed relievedly when he and Blaine were sitting at their usual table in the Lima Bean a couple of days later, sipping their coffees. “Finn almost caused an inferno with Santana’s powers.”

Blaine nodded in agreement. “It was slowly getting annoying.” He startled when his phone started ringing again. “It’s my grandaunt again.” He grimaced and got up. “I will be right back.”

“But don’t be mean to her, okay?”, Kurt told him before he walked away to have the phone call in silence.

When he was about to take another sip of his coffee, someone said: “Well, if it isn’t our very own Gay Face.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. Couldn’t that guy just leave him alone? “What is it _this time_ , Smythe?”

“Listen, about Blaine…”

“…I am not good enough for him, you are in love with him, you will bewitch him dastardly in the city of love so that he falls for you, head over heels, we already had that topic”, Kurt groaned.

Sebastian laughed. “That’s nonsense, old Betty White”, he said amusedly. “I just wanted to tell you that you can have him, I’m not interested anymore.”, he declared.

“What?” Kurt cocked his eyebrows confusedly. “You can’t be serious.”

“But I am, Gay Face”, Sebastian smirked. “You see, I fell for another man. A man that is more attractive and more mature than Blaine. And I am sure he likes me back.”

Kurt looked skeptical, but then, he nodded slowly. “Good to hear.”

Sebastian turned on his heel. “I need to go. Other than you, I have something called a life.”

“Yes, it was nice to see you too, Sebastian”, Kurt muttered when he saw him walk out of the Lima Bean.

At least, he would leave them alone now. Whenever Sebastian was around, Kurt ended up pissed, and being pissed all the time was not good for his fabulous face, he would get wrinkles before he turned thirty.

…

Before he started the engine of his car after he had gotten in, Sebastian retrieved his phone and opened a photo of one certain superhero.

“Oh, Icicle”, he muttered, caressing the photo on his display. “You may not know it now, but you and I, we are perfect for each other. Soon, you will be mine, I will make sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, fellas! 
> 
> Let's see whether I will get motivated to write another story in the MSL universe...


End file.
